


A Much Needed Break

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys arrange a much needed break for Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Needed Break

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA or whoever else, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Threesome/Moresome  
>  **Pairings** : Peter/Elizabeth/Neal  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 749  
>  **Written For** : sinfulslasher's [February 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/173476.html?thread=2578084#t2578084) prompt

The delivery of a flower arrangement no longer surprised her, not since Neal had become a part of their lives. Peter was great at the overall aspect of a relationship and got it right when it counted, but Neal was the one who nailed the everyday shows of affection.

Of course, there were times that he went a little overboard. The copy of a painting she adored had been politely declined when both Peter and her tried to explain that it wouldn't look good if the FBI found it hanging in their home. Neal had replaced it with a Caffrey original that she treasured far more than some forgery.

Even thought the flower arrangement didn't surprise her, the envelope with the words ' _Open Me,_ ' in perfect calligraphy did. Inside was a card with an address and room number along with a door key to what she assumed was the room. A quick internet search turned up one of the priciest hotels within Neal's two mile radius. With a glance at the clock, she sighed. There were still four more hours before she could even think of heading to her destination for the night.

When the clock finally ticked over to five, she beat a hasty retreat out the door. She hesitated momentarily over if she needed to go home and collect a few things and check on Satchmo. However, with both of her men involved in the planning, everything should be handled.

When she arrived at the hotel, she felt a little underdressed walking past the front desk, but she moved along daring anyone to try to stop her. The elevator ride was quick and she soon found herself outside room 820. With a smile on her face, she slid the card into the slot and stepped through the door.

Inside, she could hear a low thrum of jazz playing in the background. The lighting was set low, but still enough to navigate safely. She didn't see Neal or Peter, but figured this was all part of their plan. So she shed her shoes and purse near the entrance and continued on into the opulent room.

The windows gave an amazing view of the city sprawling out beneath the hotel. It was breathtaking and she made a mental note to ask Neal for a cityscape painting for the house sometime. There were a few bottles of wine chilling near the bed with glasses waiting to be used. The bed itself was massive and she could already picture with her mind the positions they could try out in it.

Then she saw an origami crane sitting beside the door to the bathroom and smiled. She picked it up as she stepped through the door. The bathroom was just as sprawling as the room outside had been. There was a massive shower stall and a Jacuzzi tub, which she noticed, was already filled with bubbles and a glass of wine sitting on the edge.

She sat the crane next to the glass of wine and stripped her clothes off. She dipped a foot into the water and found it to be the perfect temperature. With a deep sigh, she sank into the tub, letting the bubbles float up around her. She played with the jets for a bit to get them angled just right and then she relaxed for the first time in what seemed forever. She hardly noticed the time passing as she sipped the wine and just let herself float in the water. It was bliss.

Judging by the wrinkles to her skin, it was over an hour later when a voice broke her from her cocoon.

"Hey, Hon," Peter's voice sent a rush of desire through her body as she recalled the bed in the other room.

"Hey," she replied back with a somewhat raspy voice. "Which of you do I have to thank for this?"

"Peter said you needed a break. I executed the plan," Neal responded and she looked up to see his shirtless body leaning against the door, his hat tipped sideways on his head.

"As long as the plan includes trying out that bed and then maybe this tub again, it was well executed."

With a small tinge of regret, she got out of the tub and stepped into the towel that Peter wrapped around her to dry. However, the regret would be short lived once she got both of them naked and on the bed. It was going to be a perfect night.


End file.
